


Oh Wow.

by AlmightyC



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmightyC/pseuds/AlmightyC
Summary: Nightmare and Dream had just wanted a nice little meet up with the third king, but, of course, everything just has to go sideways and confuse them.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys wait for a response in order to visit a certain third, currently unknown ruler.

Nightmare furrowed his nonexistent eyebrows, his jaw resting on his palm. He was getting a little impatient, and could tell Dream was too by their silence and bored expression, as they were usually loud and upbeat.

They both had been thinking about the third king, who they had sent a letter to about a week ago, requesting a meet with the individual. A response had yet to be received, and they were both losing patience and growing more curious than they already were. It shouldn't take that long for a letter to arrive, the three kingdoms were quite close together, and it was possibly a two or three hour travel to get from one to another.

They just sat there, an awkward silence filling the room, before Dream decided to speak up, making Nightmare look at him.

"...So... when do you think-"

They were interrupted when the large doors of the room were suddenly slammed open, effectively getting their's and Nightmare's attention. The one that had just entered the room, a cat monster named Servile, handed the darker out of the two skeletons an envelope with a very interesting little wax stamp holding it shut. It was just an X, no special designs or anything like that, though it did seem a bit messy, signaling that the one that had sent it had been rushing or tired.

"Cross- uh- Lord Cross' letter has arrived!"

Nightmare took it nevertheless, not questioning the messenger's attempted choice of words, while Dream got up and hovered over his shoulder to read the response as well.

The goopy skeleton opened up the envelope, simply setting it off to the side after taking the note out of it, reading said note after doing so.

It said that they all could have the meeting and that the one that had sent the letter could host it unless said otherwise.

Meaning, they would have to go to the third kingdom in order to meet the mysterious skeleton, or go to one of their own and make the other come to them.

The two opposites glanced at each other, seeming to make a quick and silent agreement before Nightmare looked bacm at the cat monster.

"Servile. Go tell your brother to get a horse and carriage ready."


	2. Questions. Many Questions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare and Dream are now in a carriage on their way to meet the third, so that's cool I guess

Dream would admit, he was excited to meet the third ruler.

He had so many questions for them – and of course he'd be patient, he didn't want to overwhelm them. He just hoped they were patient, too, because he knew he could be kind of strange or struggle to form words and have to repeat his sentence at times.

He wasn't too worried about Nightmare, who was sitting right next to him, silently staring outside. The other was mostly very quiet and would learn stuff visually. And they'd probably figure some stuff out from him asking questions.

Stars, he was so curious, already repeating some of his questions in his head. What was their favorite thing to do when they had free time? Did they have a lover yet? Why did it take so long for them to respond to the letter he and Nightmare had sent? Why was their handwriting was so shaky? Who was their guard? Were they going to do any fun activities to get to know each other-

He jumped, being snapped back into reality as they slowed down a bit, blinking confusedly before realizing that they'd finally arrived and were being directed to the front of the castle.

He moved over to Nightmare, kind of squishing the quiet one as he looked out their window and at mentioned castle, unable to suppress his slightly childish self from smiling. It was much cleaner than it used to be, when he would visit the old king with his parents to discuss trading items and other things that he hadn't really paid attention to back then. Or at least, on the outside it was.

It wasn't all dirty anymore and it's windows were much easier to see out of, compared to when he was about sixteen. True, it still needed a bit more work, but whoever was cleaning it was making very good progress!

"Um. Dream. Could you stop choking me please."

"Oh- sorry!"

He immediately sat back down on his seat beside Nightmare, still smiling. This was so exciting!

He hopped out of the carriage the moment he was allowed to, the fellow king following shortly after, staring up at the large building. He could see someone, most likely the person that would lead them throughout the castle in order to find the one that they were supposed to meet.

"Come on, they're probably waiting for us, wondering why we're so late."

He jumped again, having gotten distracted by how clean everything was, before nodding and walking beside Nightmare.

This was going to be a nice couple of weeks.


	3. The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third is someone (and a bit of something) entirely different from what Nightmare and Dream had been anticipating.

It had been nearly ten minutes since Nightmare and Dream had arrived.

They were patiently waiting in the throne room, quite surprised that no one but a couple of guards were there with them. Usually, when one ruler visited another, the one that was hosting the visit would be sitting on their throne, waiting for them to arrive or something.

But apparently not this time, because the third was nowhere in sight.

Well, until they sprinted into the room from a nearby hall, nearly tripping and dropping the supplies they were holding whilst doing so.

They seemed to be slightly taller than the other two, were wearing just some shorts and a short-sleeved shirt, as well as their silver circlet, didn't have any socks nor shoes on (which was strange, as there were boxes and random objects all around the room that they could possibly step on), and had another guard keeping him from falling while also picking up the things that he seemed to have dropped.

Their bones and clothes were slightly covered in dust and dirt and they were holding a box of cleaning supplies, which was also strange, because the maids usually did all the stuff like that.

They set the box of supplies down near a few more, almost making the guard themself fall from the sudden stop. Luckily, they managed to regain their balance and let out a small sigh, putting the things they were holding into the box as well.

After a few minutes of discussing something, the guard walked off in the same direction they had came, leaving the room in near-silence, as Nightmare and Dream had yet to be noticed by the taller.

Well, until the goopier out of the two spoke up.

"Hello?"

They jolted a little, spinning around to look at them, seeming to blink in surprise and confusion as they realized who they were and why they were there.

The other two had their own moment of surprise and confusion, the both of them having just realized how unnaturally shiny their bones were, despite being a bit dirty.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot that you guys were arriving today and started cleaning up a bit.."

Dream, for once, didn't know what to say. They clearly weren't a regular person, and also not a normal monster. But what would that make them? Some sort of machine? If so, they were still trying to come up with things (much, much less advanced than them) like that, so who could have possibly created them? Was this some sort of dream or hallucination? He didn't know the answers to any of these questions, and it seemed Nightmare was also trying to figure out what was going on and how to process it beside him.

Despite all of them being incredibly confused, what they had figured out, was that this was going to be a very, very interesting next couple of weeks.


End file.
